


So wake me up when it's all over

by so_hran



Series: смски и разговоры [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Deleted Scenes, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_hran/pseuds/so_hran
Summary: Берём "Мстители: Война бесконечности", берём "Мстители: Финал". Смотрим на те пять лет, что нам не показали. Чуть-чуть скорректируем некоторые моменты. И вуа ля.Или история того, как Стив и Тони продолжили общаться с помощью телефонов.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: смски и разговоры [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728256
Kudos: 20





	So wake me up when it's all over

**Author's Note:**

> название – строчка из песни Aviccii "Wake me up".  
> продолжение "Cause I won't say goodbye anymore".  
> всё тот же стивоцентрик, но Тони тут по-прежнему львиная доля. Колсон всё ещё жив, в смысле не распылился. Танос всё равно прилетает - опять.  
> прежде чем читать, вспомните, чем закончились пять лет по фильмам. я предупредила.  
> ошибки точно есть, но беты нет.
> 
> ещё немного.  
> полтора года у меня лежал черновик, состоявший из нескольких абзацев - основной идеи. но тут бахнул год после просмотра эндгейма. я начиталась стекла. и логично пошла писать стекло. простите. и мне не стыдно.  
> надеюсь, меня хватит на финальную часть, чтоб наверняка.

Телефон по прежнему лежал на столе - точно там, где Стив его оставил, уходя на пробежку час назад. Телефон лежал на столе, а кажется, будто жег ладони. Сделав глубокий вдох, Стив развернулся и ушёл в душ.  
Когда Наташа чуть больше часа назад уходила, матерясь сквозь зубы на нескольких языках, Стив честно надеялся, что бег поможет прочистить голову. Не помог. В голове была та же самая каша, что и во время их разговора. Честно, решать навалившиеся проблемы в первые недели после щелчка, чтобы не допустить дополнительных смертей из-за оставшихся без присмотра детей и других лишённых возможности справиться самостоятельно, было проще, чем сейчас набрать знакомый номер и сказать простые слова.  
Потому что даже в прошлый раз первым написал не Стив. А сейчас... сейчас его очередь. Наверное.  
Был бы здесь Баки, он бы отвесил Стиву затрещину, чтобы прочистить голову. Или Сэм. Методы Сэма были поизящнее методов Баки, но в данном конкретном случае Стив был уверен, что и Сэм сделал бы то же самое.  
Ведь не смотря ни на что Тони остаётся Стиву другом. Другом, с которым Стив готов прожить всю жизнь, какой бы сложной эта жизнь ни была. Другом, которого Стив не готов терять - снова. Другом, которого Стив с удовольствием назвал бы чем-то большим, но просто не знает таких слов и не уверен, что они существуют. А он ему даже написать не может, не то что позвонить.  
Душ тоже голову прочистить не помог. Телефон так и лежал, прожигая ладони, на столе.  
Пол года прошло, а Стив так и не набрался смелости хоть как-то связаться. Шесть месяцев с того момента, как они - потухшие, побеждённые и переломанные - вернулись со своей отчаянной вылазки в космос. Тони никто ничего не говорил - чтобы лишний раз не расшатывать и без того расшатанные нервы. Но это же Тони Старк, это его база, его ИИ, и потому когда они вернулись, он сидел на столе в том самом зале, где несколько дней назад рухнул в обморок, уже не такой обессиленный, но всё ещё хрупкий и тощий. Сидел, пристально вглядываясь в каждого. Глаза казались огромными и бездонными на осунувшемся похудевшем лице, на тощей шее была видна пульсирующая жилка, тумблер подрагивал в потерявших силу пальцах. Он внимательно осмотрел каждого, долго, впрочем, ни на ком не задерживаясь. А когда дошёл до Стива - замер, губы у него тогда дёрнулись, словно хотели сложиться в ухмылку, затем допил виски одним глотком, осторожно опустил ноги на пол и, шаркая и пошатываясь, скрылся в коридорах. Так и не произнеся ни слова. Вечером этого же дня он и Пеппер уехали с базы, чтобы на неё не вернуться.  
Сделав ещё один глубокий вдох, Стив всё-таки подошёл к телефону, но взять в руки так и не решился - набрал номер, включил громкую связь и сел прямо на пол, крепко зажмурившись, слушая гудки и малодушно желая, чтобы Тони не ответил на звонок.  
Потому что последний их разговор закончился обмороком Тони - Стив до сих пор ощущал холод, что тогда сковал его, тяжесть наногенератора на своей ладони и короткое прикосновение горячих сухих пальцев.  
Как же он жалел, что так и не пришёл после этого в палату к Тони. Как же жалел, что ему не хватило духу или дружеского пинка для обычного телефонного звонка или хотя бы сообщения. Потому что четыре месяца спустя Роуди поделился радостью - Пеппер и Тони поженились. Четыре месяца Стив пытался убедить себя не быть трусом и был уверен, что у него ещё есть время что-то исправить, а потом оказалось, что опоздал - снова. Мир перетряхнуло, детальки в его голове перегруппировались, и он принялся убеждать себя, что это правильно, справедливо и по-другому просто быть не могло - Пеппер потеряла мужчину, за которого собиралась замуж, Тони потерял, кажется, часть себя, когда потерпел неудачу. Они оба заслуживали счастья и были друг другу настоящей семьёй. И теперь просто перешли на следующий этап.  
Даже стало получаться, вроде как. Наташа по крайней мере перестала пилить его и пытаться вывести на откровенный разговор.  
А вот сегодня рассказала, что Пеппер беременна.  
И мир вновь не устоял.  
Надежда - та ещё живучая штука, которая тоже может свести с ума. Надежда, что что-нибудь ещё можно исправить. Не переиграть, а исправить, перестать быть трусом, набраться смелости и сказать всё как есть, как нужно было сказать после их возвращения из космоса, после возвращения из космоса Тони, до всего этого ада с Таносом, или даже до непотребства под названием "Гражданская война супергероев".  
Да, дружеского пинка или подзатыльника не хватало как никогда.  
Гудки всё не прекращались - мысли в голове мелькали и заставляли морщиться, словно от зубной боли. А потом в трубке и в голове внезапно разом наступила тишина.  
\- Роджерс?  
\- Привет Тони, - получилось лучше, чем он ожидал.  
\- Привет, - в голосе чувствовалась усталость и улыбка. - Чем обязан такому неожиданному звонку?  
\- Да вот... - голова наконец-то прочистилась. С каждой фразой говорить становилось легче. Будто не было этого полу года, наполненного тоской и одиночеством, не было того личного спора при всех, не было щелчка, не было ничего. Как будто они разговаривают по старым раскладушкам, а мир стоит на месте. - Птичка на хвосте принесла, что кто-то скоро станет отцом.  
\- Я даже знаю, как эту птичку зовут, - фырканье.  
\- Я искренне рад, Тони. Поздравляю. Вас обоих, - и он действительно был рад.  
\- Да, - в трубке раздался громкий шорох, стук, а потом и лязг. - Спасибо. Пеппер нужно было что-то... да и мне... Кто-то, ради кого стоит не опускать руки.  
\- Это хорошо, что вы не боитесь идти дальше, Тони. Для этого не нужны оправдания.  
И снова лязг. И приглушённая ругань.  
Стив потянулся, взял телефон и, отключив громкую связь, прижал его к уху, вслушиваясь в дыхание на том конце.  
Они ещё долго молчали - Стив просто не мог заставить себя сбросить вызов. А Тони почему-то не спешил отделаться от обузы - продолжил дышать, чем-то шуршать и лязгать, но на отбой так и не нажал, пока тишину не прервал голос Пеппер. Только тогда он попрощался. А Стив встал с пола и пошёл искать Наташу, чтобы отправить её отдыхать - сегодня его очередь мониторить обстановку.

Проходит ещё шесть месяцев. Или семь. В новом мире и время будто идёт по-другому, так что Стив не уверен. Он возвращается из небольшой поездки на западное побережье, решив, что три тысячи миль от Портленда до Нью-Йорка - это прекрасный повод прокатиться. За спиной медленно пропадают из вида горы, на душе непривычно спокойно. Июнь радует тёплым ветром в лицо и чистым небом над головой. Впервые за долгое время хочется радоваться мелочам.  
Остановившись, чтобы заправить мотоцикл и перекусить, Стив достаёт телефон и видит несколько пропущенных и парочку сообщений. Малодушно решив отсрочить разговор с Тони, Стив первой набирает Наташу и пока ждёт ответа, улыбается усталой официантке, которая принесла ему огромную чашку чая и мясной пирог.  
\- Как Вайоминг?  
Первая же фраза заставляет рассмеяться.  
\- Солнечно и тепло. Откуда такие глубокие познания о моём местоположении? Отслеживаешь старика?  
\- Нет, просто прикинула, где ты примерно должен находиться, зная, во сколько ты выехал домой. ПЯТНИЦА тут ни при чём.  
\- Страшная ты женщина, Нат.  
\- Вообще, я звонила не для того, чтобы блеснуть способностями, а чтобы поделиться хорошей новостью.  
\- Да? Ну давай, делись.  
\- Ты там как? Торчишь на заправке или просто остановился на обочине?  
\- Я сижу в придорожном кафе.  
\- Отлично, что сидишь.  
\- Мне уже становиться страшно. Что за хорошая новость?  
\- Сегодня день рождения Морган Старк.  
Так вот зачем звонил Тони. Стив поставил стакан с чаем, с удивлением замечая, что рука дрожит.  
\- Стив?  
\- Это прекрасная новость.  
\- А по голосу и не скажешь.  
\- Я правда рад, - и это была правда.  
Радость пузырилась внутри и заставляла улыбаться. Помнится, новость о беременности Пеппер изначально вызвала совершенно противоположные эмоции, а сейчас внутри будто кто-то включил обогрев и подсветку.  
Перекинувшись с Наташей ещё парочкой фраз, пообещав позвонить, когда вернётся в город, Стив попрощался, доел пирог, оставил чаевые, вышел на улицу, глубоко вдыхая тёплый воздух, сел на мотоцикл и выжал газ на максимум.  
Лишь через сто миль он заставил себя остановиться, разжать мёртвую хватку на руле и снова взять в руки телефон.  
Почему-то набрать Тони было сложно. Казалось, что он просто права не имеет ему сам звонить, хотя казалось бы, что тут такого. Но пальцы не слушались. Потому спустя двадцать минут Тони улетело короткое сообщение "Я рад за вас обоих. Ты будешь чудесным отцом". После этого Стив вновь завёл мотор и поехал дальше, отмахиваясь от желания проверить, не пришёл ли ответ.  
Ответ пришёл. Неожиданно длинный и развёрнутый. Тони писал о диком страхе сделать что-то не так, причинить вред. Страхе, который он испытывает каждый раз, как берёт дочь на руки. Страхе и таком же сильном восторге от того, что эта кроха - его дочь. Что такие эмоции он испытывал только при первом полёте в броне. Пишет, что Стив мог бы и найти время, чтобы взять трубку, а не заставлять Тони тренироваться в эпистолярном жанре.  
Сообщений много - штук двадцать. Предпоследнее, которое читает Стив, заставляет его окончательно расслабиться. Там написано "кажется, перерыв окончен. у малышки слишком звонкий голос". А последнее заставляет сердце сделать кульбит, хотя там всего-то пара слов "не пропадай".

Они продолжают слать друг другу редкие сообщения, наверное, просто из упрямства. Потому что всё чаще в них только и есть, что дежурные вопросы да короткие фразы про обстановку в мире. Ничего личного, ничего уязвимого и открытого. Только безопасная территория.  
Потому что у Тони семья - самая настоящая, выстраданная, долгожданная. А у Стива только курсы поддержки да редкие разговоры с Наташей.  
А спустя год Тони звонит сам. Уже поздно, Стив расстилает постель в своей квартире, думая о том, что завтра будет долгий день. За мыслями он не сразу понимает, что на кухне вибрирует забытый телефон. Вибрирует долго, упёрто и даже капельку с надрывом. И когда Стив отвечает на звонок, то оказывается не готов к той буре энергии и горе информации, что на него обрушивает Тони. Разом. Будто специально копил всё это. Будто дорвался и теперь не может остановиться. Стив стоит на кухне, застыв как дурак, слушает и почти улыбается. А Тони жалуется на то, как сложно держать компанию на плаву, как легко сейчас с правительством, как увлекательно делать что-то из дерева, как сложно с малышкой, у которой режутся зубки. Хвалит Стива за курирование групп поддержки, журит за то, что редко появляется на базе, просит почаще созваниваться с Романоф, завуалированно просит взять на себя часть её работы - даже если она будет отпинываться и ругаться злыми русскими матами.  
А потом замолкает. Сдувается словно воздушный шарик. Отступает, как морская волна, оставив после себя чистый песок. И у Стива холодеют руки и перехватывает дыхание от плохого предчувствия.  
\- Что не так?  
\- Тебе в алфавитном порядке или в хронологическом? - смех натянутый. Картонный. В животе скручивается мерзкий узел.  
\- Тони?  
\- Я не хотел тебя впутывать, у тебя тоже жизнь более менее налаживается. Но Нат и так хватает проблем. А у Брюса не получилось ничего сделать.  
\- Тони, скажешь, наконец, что произошло или нет? У меня сейчас нервный срыв случиться от твоих слов.  
\- Тор.  
Сначала хотелось спросить о конкретике, но спустя мгновение всё встало на свои места. Тор. Могучий Тор, потерявший отца, Асгард, почти всех людей, любимого брата, в отчаянии снёсший голову безумному титану. Могучий Тор, что после возвращения улетел строить новый Асгард. Тор, с которым в последний раз Стив разговаривал пол года назад.  
Видимо, что-то пошло не так.  
\- Что не получилось у Брюса?  
\- Да даже поговорить толком не получилось. Я попробовал позвонить, он конечно ответил, но как только речь зашла о больном, сразу отключился. И больше трубку не брал. А потом и вовсе её испепелил. Как и всю электронику в доме - мне позвонила Брунгильда и вежливо попросила не доводить их царя до нервного срыва.  
\- Господи... - стыд навалился на плечи.  
\- Ага. Как-то это... паршиво в общем. Будет не плохо, если ты съездишь к нему в гости. Может у тебя получиться вывести его на разговор. Только осторожнее, чтобы он тебя не поджарил.

На следующий день Стив звонит Брюсу. Ещё через день садиться в квинджет. А потом сидит на скамейке, смотрит на залив, старается не морщиться от мелкой мороси, что бросает в лицо холодный ветер, держит у глаза упаковку замороженной рыбы - её вручила Брунгильда, чтобы облегчить боль и быстрее снять отёк. Сидит и понимает, что они даже тут проебались - нужно было намного раньше понять, что нельзя разбредаться, нельзя оставаться в одиночестве. А они расползлись каждый в свою нору и опомнились спустя два года.  
\- Я прямо слышу, как ворочаются твои шестерёнки, - рядом на скамейку опускается Брунгильда, подаёт банку пива, осторожно отнимает рыбу, чтобы оценить ущерб. - Хорошо, уже желтеет.  
\- Мы должны были поговорить с ним раньше.  
\- А ты думаешь, я не говорила? Да вот только не помогло это. В конце концов, он это перерастёт.  
\- Ты так говоришь, будто он ребёнок.  
\- Нет, не ребёнок. Но ты не забывай, то, что ему полторы тысячи лет - не показатель огромной мудрости. Он асс, а мы.... ну, всё делаем с размахом. Я, помниться, пару сотен лет не вылезала из запоя и чужих постелей после того, как всех валькирий уничтожила его двинутая сестрица. Так что Тору просто нужно время, чтобы принять.  
\- И что, спустя столько времени ты просто взяла, приняла себя и шагнула дальше?  
\- Ну... почти, - она замерла, а потом разом допила половину бутылки. - Хотя, если так подумать, потом я много лет пила и отыгрывалась за свою боль на других.  
\- А как же шагнуть дальше?  
\- Ну, я встретила двух асгардских принцев, один показал, что не привык сдаваться, другой - что боль прошлого будет всегда. А ещё они предложили весело умереть в хорошей компании, - пустая бутылка улетела в урну.  
Кто-то позвал Брунгильду, и она поднялась.  
\- Не вини себя, Стив Роджерс.  
Тони начинает присылать сообщения спустя пару часов. Но ни читать их, ни тем более отвечать на них у Стива нет сил. Он садиться в квинджет, пишет короткое "Потом", и всю дорогу до базы спит, закинувшись сильнодействующим снотворным - подарок Брюса специально для суперсолдатского метаболизма.  
Когда Стив всё-таки перезванивает Тони - уже на базе, в гараже, сидя на мотоцикле, - тот ничего не спрашивает. Отвечает на звонок и молчит. Стив молчит тоже, и отчего-то ему смешно, как хорошо они умеют молчать в разговорах.  
\- Я...  
\- Знаешь, год назад Наташа позвонила мне и рассказала, что не может найти Бартона. Попросила помочь. У неё был такой тон... я подключил к поискам Роуди. Самого Бартона мы так и не нашли. Нашли только море крови, - на несколько минут повисла тишина. Стало слышно, как Тони что-то выпил, только после этого продолжив. - Уже позже я понял принцип, рассказал Наташе, что Клинта можно перехватить. Одну я её не отпустил - уговорил отправить дрона. Через две недели мне почтой доставили его остатки, изрубленные в хлам. ПЯТНИЦА до сих следит за примерным передвижением нашего лучника.  
\- Мы должны были...  
\- Я это к тому, Стив, - в голосе слышалось предупреждение, и Стив оборвал себя. - Мы все облажались. Все. По всем фронтам. И теперь каждый справляется по-своему. Наташа, Брюс и Роуди топят тоску в работе. Я - в семье. Тор - в алкоголе. Клинт - в чужой крови. Ты - в чужом горе.  
Слов в ответ не нашлось. Внезапно стало так тяжело, будто он действительно был столетним стариком.  
\- Нужно было раньше найти Клинта. Сразу, как всё случилось. Не отпускать Тора. Не позволять...  
\- Сослагательное наклонение, Стив, - безжалостно прервал его самобичевание Тони. И в его голосе чувствовалась прежняя сталь. - Не стоит им увлекаться. Поверь человеку, который после поражения почти умер в космосе в компании не особо разговорчивой девочки-киборга. Это того не стоит. Никому не станет от этого легче. Только хуже. Ты и сам это знаешь.  
Хотелось возразить. Хотелось накричать. Хотелось разнести всё вокруг. Потому что Тони не мог такое говорить. Только не Тони. Потому что у Тони был тот, ради кого он заставил себя отпустить поражение. Заставил себя жить дальше в этом новом ополовиненном мире. А у Стива не было этого кого-то. И у Клинта тоже. И у Тора... Тони не имел права учить, он просто не имел...  
Злость исчезла так же быстро, как появилась, оставив после себя только пустоту и усталость.  
Прислушиваясь в ровному дыханию в трубке, Стив молился, чтобы он в состоянии аффекта не высказал Тони всё, что кипело и бурлило внутри. Потому что всё это было глупой попыткой оправдать прежде всего самого себя. Глупой и бесполезной.  
\- Ты прав, просто это не так то легко - найти в себе силы двигаться дальше.  
\- Да, кому ты это говоришь. А знаешь что... Приезжай, Стив. Брюс и Роуди обещали быть.  
Горло перехватило, сердце, кажется, пробило грудную клетку и бухнулось на пол. Перед глазами на миг потемнело, а потом встала чёткая картинка уединённого домика на берегу небольшого озера. И чтобы обязательно беседка, и плетёные кресла, и много-много лампочек, и запах хвои и какао...  
\- Это не самая лучшая идея.  
В трубке раздалось фырканье.  
\- Это значит «нет»?  
Всё повторяется. Этот разговор уже был. Только вот ролями они поменялись. И Стив чувствовал себя выброшенной на берег рыбой. И он гадал - а Тони тогда тоже так себя чувствовал?  
Внутри росло отчаянное желание бросить всё и действительно приехать. Согласиться. Рвануть туда, где он ни разу не был, но дорогу знал, будто ездил по ней каждый день. Подняться по ступеням, постучать в дверь, чтобы её открыли, втянули в дом, позволили остаться. Хотя бы на пару часов.  
Да вот только что он будет делать, если приедет? Зачем ехать туда, где кто-то смог построить своё счастье? Кто-то более сильный и смелый? Кто-то, кого ты сам отпустил, струсив? Зачем привозить с собой свою тоску, темноту и горечь?  
\- Давай как-нибудь в другой раз.

Приехав на базу через пару дней Стив застаёт там Роуди и Брюса. Которые принимаются на два голоса делиться впечатлениями от шоу "Морган Старк вьёт верёвки из своего отца". Роуди хлопает Стива по плечу и журит его за то, что не приехал. К счастью, Наташа вовремя уводит разговор в другое русло, иначе Стив бы не знал, как объяснить полковнику, что при всей той дикой радости за Тони и Пеппер, при всём желании увидеть всё своими глазами, он просто не может заставить себя туда явиться.  
В этот вечер на базе не так пусто, как обычно. Они вчетвером быстро справляются с текущими делами, связываются с Ракетой, который сетует на то, что новость о новом Старке привела Небулу в такой восторг, что её закоротило. Кэрол на связь не выходит. Окойе разговор быстро сворачивает из-за срочных королевских дел. К тому моменту, когда Ракете надоедает смеяться над Брюсом, к ним присоединяется усталый Колсон во плоти.  
Ужин медленно переходит в попойку - даже Фил осушает бокалы один за одним. Ближе к трём утра Стив и Брюс провожают товарищей до комнат, убирают небольшой погром.  
\- Ты действительно зря не приехал, - внезапно говорит Брюс, когда последствия их посиделок убраны. И продолжает прежде, чем Стив успевает перевести тему или уйти. - Но я могу тебя понять. Это тяжело - видеть, как кому-то удалось сделать шаг в сторону и начать жить, в то время как тебе самому приходится буквально продираться сквозь дни, волоча за собой прошлое, которое чуть ли не каждую ночь приходит в кошмарах.  
Брюс грустно улыбается, а Стив обессиленно опускается в кресло, с силой проводя ладонями по лицу и чувствуя, как из горла рвется истеричный смех.  
\- Про кошмары это ты верно подметил.  
\- А снотворное?  
\- Ты же сам предупреждал, что его нельзя использовать часто.  
Брюс подошёл ближе и опустил тяжёлую, горячую ладонь на плечо и слегка сжал.

Больше Тони не зовёт приехать. Они созваниваются стабильно раз в месяц, делятся новостями, разговаривают о всякой ерунде, частенько просто молчат в трубку, и в такие моменты Стив представляет, что Тони сидит рядом. Иногда Тони звонит и молчит, и Стив знает, что не он один видит призраков. И рассказывает о своих. Тони свои сны не рассказывает никогда, но Стив и не требует.  
Проходит несколько лет. Удивительно, но мир продолжает крутиться, год за годом вспоминая Щелчок, чтобы почтить память пропавших и двинуться дальше, утягивая всех за собой.  
Постепенно Стива начинает отпускать. Глухая тоска и чувство вины никуда не деваются, и сделать тот самый шаг в сторону, про который говорил Брюс, он пока не готов и не будет в ближайшее время, но становиться легче вставать по утрам, отвечать на подколки Наташи и проводить занятия в центрах поддержки. А ещё обмениваться с Тони сообщениями, отвечать на его звонки, звонить самому. Иногда его даже тянет попросить фото Морган, потому что после всех рассказов и откровений Тони, Стив уверен, что знает, как она выглядит, как хмуриться, убирает волосы с глаз, смеётся и улыбается. Стив уверен, но всё-таки очень хочет подтвердить свои догадки. И каждый раз давит в себе это желание. 

А затем снова наступает май. И тоска, что каждый раз усиливается в преддверии дня Памяти, делает своё поганое дело, - к Стиву возвращаются сны, в которых он вновь и вновь не успевает, совершает ошибки и беспомощно барахтается в ледяной воде.  
В одну из ночей сон особенно страшен. Это самый настоящий кошмар. В нём Баки падает с поезда и рассыпается хлопьями серого невесомого пепла, который смешивается с холодным колючим снегом. В нём ледяная вода атлантики сменяется удушающим африканским жаром, и Танос появляется из чёрной прорехи реальности, чтобы снова и снова забирать жизни. В нём они все стоят на опустевшей базе, Вижн уничтожает сам себя, выдирая камень, а потом все вокруг - Сэм, Наташа, Ванда, Брюс, Роуди - рассыпаются тем же самым ненавистным пеплом. В нём Кэрол не успевает, и из открывшегося люка корабля Небула выносит безжизненное тело.  
Проснувшись, Стив буквально бежит в ванную, и его выворчивает сухими спазмами. Уже сидя на кафеле, прижимаясь горячей головой к раковине, он вспоминает, что это не правда. Твердит себе, как молитву, что Наташа и Брюс живы, что Кэрол успела, и Тони сам вышел им навстречу.  
Стив вспоминает, как бешено колотилось сердце в его груди, когда на его вопрос ПЯТНИЦА ответила о приближении неопознанного корабля и о сигнатурах Дэнверс рядом с этим самым кораблём. Как он рванул к выходу и увидел дрожащую фигурку Пеппер, кутающуюся в тонкую кофту, с дикой надеждой в глазах. Помнил, как подхватил ослабленного Тони, обнимая со всей осторожностью, вместо того, чтобы вцепиться стальной хваткой. Он тогда был словно мираж - такой же зыбкий, нереальный и прекрасный.  
Умывшись и прополоскав рот, не глядя в зеркало, Стив выходит в комнату, и паника накатывает снова то ли из-за тишины, то ли из-за одиночества. Шум города, ворвавшийся в комнату через судорожно открытое окно, немного помог, но не до конца.  
Стив не помнит, как схватил телефон. Помнит, как титаническим усилием остановился и не нажал на вызов. Подышав немного, он набирает код для вызова ПЯТНИЦЫ. Искусственный интеллект отзывается мгновенно.  
\- Доброй ночи, Стив, чем могу помочь?  
\- Привет. Подскажи, ты не знаешь, Тони спит? Я хотел бы... с ним поговорить, но будить не хочу.  
\- Босс сейчас не спит. Вас соединить?  
\- Да. Спасибо.  
\- Пожалуйста. До свидания, Стив.  
В трубке раздаются долгие гудки. Стив медленно и глубоко дышит, как его учил Брюс, считает про себя, и на девятом счете гудки сменяются бодрым голосом Тони. Паника, до этого всё ещё сидевшая где-то в груди, исчезает, оставляя после себя горечь во рту и тонкую плёнку испарины на коже.  
Тони не задает вопроса, почему Стив не спит - дожидается ответного приветствия и начинает говорить. Про подарок Пеппер, который он наконец-то доделал, даже зная, что носить его она не будет. Что за подарок, правда, не уточняет, а Стив и не спрашивает - он откидывается на подушки, глубоко дышит и слушает. Слушает про Морган, которую не вытащить из гаража. Про Джеральда - альпаку, который обожает заглядывать в окна и частенько сваливает на пол всё, что стоит на подоконниках. Про то, что заканчиваются дрова для камина. Про Пеппер, которая затеяла недавно ремонт в спальне, сама же умаялась и Тони пришлось всё доделывать под её руководством. Он говорит и говорит - голос тихий, спокойный, немного хриплый, и Стив чувствует, как снова засыпает.  
Он просыпается ближе к полудню, телефон лежит на подушке. Звонок длился целых два часа, но Стив не уверен, во сколько уснул. Уже стоя под душем, он слышит звук входящего сообщения. Их набирается целых восемь штук, и читая их, Стив не перестаёт улыбаться.  
"доброе утро".  
"надеюсь, у тебя получилось выспаться".  
"я тут подумал и решил попробовать ещё".  
"я помню, что ты ответил в прошлый раз".  
"но прежде чем отказываться, хорошенько подумай".  
"теперь у меня есть альпака".  
"и морган более самостоятельная".  
"приезжай".  
Всё ещё улыбаясь, Стив идёт на кухню, на ходу набирая ответ.  
Он по-прежнему не уверен, что имеет право, но он дико соскучился за эти пять лет - до крика и почти до слёз. Поэтому в ответ Тони улетает несколько сообщений, последним из которых является "Через пару дней увидимся".

Гравий шуршит под колесами, Скотт сыплет бесконечными вопросами, просунувшись между передними сидениями, напоминая восторженного щенка. И в обычное время Стиву приятно, когда рядом кто-то такой энергичный и оптимистичный. Но сейчас он чуть усиливает хватку на руле, старается держать лицо и делает вид, что следит за дорогой и навигатором, в то время, когда дорога совершенно пустая, а путь он прекрасно знает и без подсказок ПЯТНИЦЫ. Наташа кидает на него внимательные взгляды и сама терпеливо отвечает на вопросы Скотта, но и её спокойствие не настоящее - она то и дело поправляет волосы и постукивает пальцами по коленке.  
Наконец, они проезжают ворота, и за деревьями виднеется большой дом. Он точно такой, каким Стив его представлял. За домом блестит на солнце озеро. Перед домом несколько клумб, небольшой грубо сколоченный стол со скамейками. А когда они подъезжают ближе, у Стива перехватывает дыхание. Потому что Тони идёт к дому, несёт на руках маленькую девочку и что-то ей втолковывает, не замечая ничего вокруг.  
И чёрт, каким же дураком себя чувствует Стив. Как он мог сам себя этого лишать.  
В себя его приводит хлопок двери - Скотт выскакивает на улицу. За ним выбирается Наташа. Глубоко вдохнув, будто собрался прыгать из самолёта, Стив отстёгивает ремень безопасности и тоже выбирается. Но вновь застывает соляным столбом, когда встречается взглядом с Тони. Руки дрожат, и он боится даже моргнуть, не то что двинуться, - а вдруг он моргнёт и Тони с маленькой девочкой так похожей на него исчезнет, будто мираж.  
Но Тони не исчезает. Видно как он усилием воли расслабляется, перехватывает дочь и кивает Наташе, поворачиваясь и легко взбегая по ступеням на крыльцо.  
Только после этого Стив выдыхает, прикрывает на миг глаза и закрывает дверь машины.

Разговор с самого начала идёт совсем не так, как они с Наташей думали. Тони раз за разом опровергает их слова, как будто экзаменатор ответы нерадивых студентов. Стив понимает, что они втроём могут его уговорить, если нажать сильнее, но тут из дома выбегает Морган, забирается к отцу на колени, и Стив выдыхает обречённо.  
Вот он - самый главный аргумент, козырь, которым Тони покроет любой их довод. Сидит, хмуриться, вцепилась в кофту отца и даже тётя Наташа, которую девочка любит, не вызывает интереса.  
Скотт первым уходит к машине, за ним идёт Наташа, скользнув по плечу Стива ладонью. Они не останутся, потому что никто не хочет ругаться и спорить, а если останутся, этого не избежать.  
Стив стоит, вертит в руках стакан с какао, смотрит на бликующую воду в озере и чувствует, как внутри разрастается пустота. Снова. Тоска накрывает с новой силой. Тоска, безнадёжность, отвращение к самому себе. Перед глазами у него всё ещё Тони - в простой домашней одежде, с сединой в волосах и с маленькой девочкой на руках. В ушах звучат его слова про второй шанс.  
В себя Стива приводит тихий скрип двери. Он ставит стакан на столик и продолжает смотреть на озеро, хотя нестерпимо хочется обернуться. Посмотреть в знакомые глаза, подойти вплотную, обнять, прижать к себе и больше не отпускать.  
\- Не так я представлял себе нашу встречу, - с удивлением Стив понимает, что заговорил первым.  
\- А я почему-то не сомневался, что это будет катастрофа.  
\- И при этом всё равно зазывал в гости.  
Тони молчит, подходит ближе, опирается о столб и смотрит на озеро, но Стив не позволяет себе повернуться, не позволяет даже взгляд перевести - концентрируется на бликах на воде, задерживает дыхание и пытается унять внутреннюю дрожь.  
\- Зачем ты меня приглашал, Тони?  
И снова это проклятое чувство дежавю, от которого становиться тошно. Рядом слышится смешок - Тони тоже оценил иронию.  
Покачав головой, Стив всё же разворачивается, цепляет взглядом встрёпанные волосы, пересыпанные сединой, усталое лицо, на котором добавилось морщин, карие глаза, которые остались такими же глубокими, сводящими с ума. Тони подаётся вперёд, но Стив уже шагает прочь, не позволяя себе поддаться и всё-таки обнять, как хотелось обнять с того момента, как Тони вернулся из космоса. Спускается по ступенькам, спеша уехать из этой сказки, в которой ему совершенно точно нет места.  
\- Потому что очень хотел тебя увидеть.  
Только из-за своего усиленного слуха Стив слышит ответ. Слышит и сбивается с шага, но продолжает идти. 

_неделю спустя, база Мстителей._

Мотор верной Ауди мерно урчал, ровный ход авто успокаивал, а привычные действия позволяли погрузиться в подобие транса. Мыслей в голове Тони было настолько много, что уловить и додумать хоть одну всё никак не получалось. Только и оставалось ловить мелькающие образы. О Морган, которая, скорее всего, снова засела в своём логове, и хорошо, если не утащила - снова - шлем Спасительницы. О Пеппер - родной, понимающей, с постоянной грустью на самом дне глаз, - занимающейся делами компании удалённо - как и всегда только до обеда. О ПЯТНИЦЕ, получившей чёткие протоколы по поводу защиты дома и новенькой броне, сияющей свежей краской ультрамарина - как когда-то сияло платье на единственной женщине, которую он смог полюбить после смерти матери. О том, что многое ещё не сделано. О том, сколько ещё сделать предстоит. О команде, которую ещё следует доукомплектовать - хватит Бартону вариться в своей скорби и тонуть в крови головорезов, пришло время для когнитивной рекалибровки. О...  
\- Босс, мы подъезжаем, мне сообщить о Вашем скором прибытии?  
\- Нет, детка. Устроим им сюрприз. Чем они, кстати, заняты?  
\- Пытались отправить Ленга в прошлое.  
\- Я так понимаю, попытки не удались?  
Пятница не успела ответить, а уже и так всё стало ясно - как только у входа на базу появилась маленькая светлая фигурка.  
\- Да, босс...  
\- Я понял, дорогая. Можешь не продолжать.  
Поддавшись вспыхнувшему внутри азарту, Тони надавил на газ, заставляя авто стремительно ускориться. Мотор уже не урчал - рычал. Взвизгнула резина, когда на скорости был пройден поворот. Ещё раз.  
Стив даже не дёрнулся, когда авто пронеслось в полуметре, оттормаживаясь. Даже не дёрнулся подойти сам - знал, зараза такая, что Тони немного сдаст назад, и этим неимоверно бесил и радовал одновременно. Все тяжёлые мысли из головы не пропали - нет, куда там - но отошли куда-то на второй план, перестали надоедать и плясать неясными образами перед глазами. Стало как когда-то давно - уверенно, спокойно, надёжно. И улыбка на дне глаз Стива показала Тони, что не ему одному.


End file.
